


Nothing Is Lost If Found In Time(中文翻譯)

by weiwei_cheng



Category: White Collar
Genre: 5x13, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiwei_cheng/pseuds/weiwei_cheng
Summary: Post 5x13.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次翻譯，請多指教(敬禮  
> 請盡量移駕至原文觀賞 http://archiveofourown.org/works/2393912/chapters/5290280

當執法官通知Neal的腳環被切斷了，Peter Burke感到憤怒。他明白這個孩子的想法，但還是覺得失望透頂。

他甚至沒有考慮其他的可能性——Neal逃跑是因為他沒拿到他想要的——這是對於這結果最合理的解釋，Peter一點也不驚訝。

當然，他很想證明自己是錯的，但是沒有證據或消息來改變這個結果。沒有要求贖金，沒有線報的消息，沒有Neal寄來的明信片（沒錯，他還妄想這點）。Mozzie還在失聯中，馬路監視器和閉路攝影機沒有拍到什麼有用的東西。所以全部的人——包括Peter（或是說每個人都在Peter的指揮下）——都認為Neal在這世界上某個和美國沒有引渡條款的地方，喝著高檔咖啡，和穿著比基尼（或沒有穿）的辣妹調情。

Mozzie跟著他，提供非法獲得的金錢來支持他們優雅的逃亡生活。

Neal以一個破壞假釋協議的重罪犯身分被登記在通緝名單上。

 

Peter六月下旬時動身前往華盛頓，在Neal消失後的兩周（他必須延緩他的調任——該死的Neal——因為他的CI銷聲匿跡，而身為探員的責任心使他必須搞定他的最後一件案子）。

在華盛頓的生活這是Peter職業生涯中最糟糕的兩個月。不，即使是糟糕的天氣或是官僚的繁文縟節也沒有影響他這麼多情緒。

首先，他討厭辦公室作業。第二，他討厭和別人談到他和Neal的合作關係（兄弟？朋友？）。第三，他痛恨不停地解釋如何顧好他的CI，而這個CI又如何跑掉。所以當Hughes的健康狀況突然惡化，Peter決定要回到紐約。

回到令人懷念的辦公室時，開心的幾乎要和他的舊辦公桌接吻。El則留在華盛頓——但她已經在尋找紐約的新工作。

Reese Hughes——他的上司，他的老友，在八月底過世了。

Peter正忙著一個新案子（關稅詐騙）。他沒有時間去想Neal現在過得如何，只能想像Neal在紐約之外的某處（也可能是其他國家）過的逍遙自在。幹的好啊，Neal——他常常這樣想。

第一個線索是在九月末的某一天，Peter快步走進辦公室（更像是用衝的）時，Mozzie在出現在FBI總部。

事實上Mozzie很明顯的有些緊張，這種反應對於一般人來說很正常，但對於Mozzie的正常狀況應該是不能克制的驚恐——他總是和所有法律相關的物品（包含辦公室和警官）包持距離。

矮個子朝Peter走來，開始焦慮的說明。

「Suit，Neal消失了，而我沒有發現任何線索來找到他！我在國外有些事要忙，但我回來卻發現Neal不見了!」

「Mozzie，我們認為你們倆在Neal的減刑的請求被拒絕的時候一起遠走高飛了，除此之外沒有任何可能性！」

「Suit，我在這裡！他不會丟下我離開！Neal沒有逃跑！如果他有麻煩呢？」

Peter沒有回答，他害怕Neal不只捲進了麻煩，也許更糟，已經不在人世。他不認為Neal會在無論任何狀況下會丟下他最好的朋友離開。

Peter知道，大概知道，Neal有些敵人。事實上，有很多敵人。他在FBI工作時又樹立了更多敵人。

Peter想重新檢視這個案子，但是在案發當時的六月沒有發現什麼有用的線索，他知道在這麼多個月以後，找到Neal的機會越來愈越渺茫。他想狠狠地揍自己，但這對找到Neal沒有幫助。

 

在萬聖節前夕，他們發現第二個線索，顯示Neal可能身在紐約的某處。

Jones在海關工作的朋友向他求助。他們正準備將貨物運到歐洲，但起重機發生了故障，貨櫃掉了下來，他們要清查貨品的損害情形，盡可能保持低調——因為起重機駕駛是非法移民。

其中一個鄰近的貨箱損壞到足以清點內容物來核對目錄，但他們檢查內部時卻發現有幾幅油畫，而不是目錄上記載的建造用木材。Peter和Jones緊抓這個線索，在私底下進行搜查。

貨箱內發現了相當數量的畫作，這也許有連結到其他線索。

「這些是系列作品嗎?」

「還不知道。」Jones拍了照片傳去給Diana，他們決定使用FBI的資源，將每幅畫都裝上了全球GPS追蹤器。

Peter有預感，這個線索可以幫助他找到Neal——這些畫作優美，毫無瑕疵。

他們很快地得到來自Diana的消息，貨櫃裡的畫作這是根特祭壇畫，全都是偽造的畫作。已經確認根特祭壇畫的真品從2012年就開始在根特美術館進行修復作業。

「你覺得這些是Neal做的，是嗎?」Jones問。

「沒錯，我不知道他是在逃亡生活缺錢才重操舊業，或是他是被脅迫的。這件事不要讓局裏知道，我們和國際警察一起搜查這個案子。這艘貨船在兩天後會出發，準備航向比利時，準備時間還算充裕。要制定計劃，抓到這幫傢伙。」

「Boss，如果Caffrey和他們是同夥…」

「他會為此付出代價。」

「如果不是呢？」

Peter不願去思考這個可能性，當然，他不想把他的CI押回監獄裡，但他也不想接受另一種結局。

這些畫作已經完成了，這表示他們不再需要Neal。

Peter盡量不要去想這件事，他只希望這群惡棍是和其他的偽造者合作。

說真的，他不相信Neal是自願做這檔事——拒Mozzie之外，加入某個集團幫助他們實施犯罪計畫。 

一天之內，來自比利時的專家飛到紐約，判斷這些畫作都是贗品。

「先生，真品的修復作業才剛完成，還沒公開展示，而這個偽造者完全複製了修復後的畫作。根特祭壇畫的修復作業從2012年開始，而這些和原件的狀況一分不差。」她告訴Peter。

「這些藝術家的作業超乎水準——幾乎可以告訴你這是真品。」

「這些？你認為他們不只一人？」

「是的，得做進一步的測試才能確認，但我認為他們至少有兩人。大部分的作業由第一個人完成，作畫時間稍微早些，而第二個人的技巧更勝一籌。這也許能解釋他們為何選擇根特祭壇畫作為模仿對象。你必須了解，先生，我研究這幅畫已經超過25年了，若將這張作品給我資歷較淺的同事看，他們不會現這張是贗品。而等到真品修復完成，而且被贗品掉包後，可能很多年後才能發現這是偽造的畫作。」

「所以現在是偷這幅畫的最好時機？」

「沒錯，修復工作完成後我們需要運送這幅畫，將畫歸還給教堂。而之後這些全部都會運送到博物館展覽，會邀請皇族參加盛大的開幕儀式。之後再還給教堂。」Peter點點頭表示了解。

「完成這幅傑作需要多久的時間？」

「我想——大概兩年。」

「這有可能在四、五個月內完成嗎？」

「如果一天工作16到18小時——也許可以，這很難說。但如果這些畫是在這麼短的時間內完成，也許可以解釋第二個作畫者犯下的明顯錯誤——在1934年，根特祭壇畫其中兩幅被偷，而其中一幅再也沒有被找到，所以在第二次世界大戰後又重新繪製的一幅。但贗品中的這幅的年代卻和其他畫作相同，這一點很容易區別出來，但是即使多年以後也沒有人會去檢查這個。」

「感謝你詳細的說明，希望你能了解這個事件仍然是機密，我們有責任抓到這些罪犯。」

「當然，我帶來你要求的所有資料——我們職員名單，美術館的常客的資料，以及偽造這幅畫可能會需要用的物品清單。」

Peter的小隊和國際警察以及來自比利時的專家，一起制訂計劃捉拿這群罪犯。當然，他們還有很多未知的訊息——嫌疑犯，動機與時間。他們猜測在某處有位買家購買了這幅作品，很可能預先支付了繪製贗品的資金，看來這項犯罪已經計畫了一段時日。Peter可以用全部的財產賭，Neal絕對以某種方式參與其中。

 

找到（準確來說是收到）第三個線索，是發現那些畫的幾天後，FBI的官方e-mail信箱裡收到一封電子郵件，是位叫Susan Li的醫生從位於紐約的某間醫院寄來，內容關於她的一位病人——白種男性，25-35歲，深色頭髮，身材消瘦——談到某位叫Peter的人和FBI的事情，還有某些像是「我沒有逃走。」的話。

這位病人是NYPD帶來的，意識不太清楚，現在還在昏迷中，尚未度過危險期。沒有身分證明文件，或是任何可以辨識身分的線索（除了他入院時抓在手上的照片，但已經破碎到難以辨識，退色很嚴重，圖案也模糊不清。）Dr.Li知道寄出這封郵件只是孤注一擲，但沒有其他方法。

Peter恰巧聽到實習探員正煩惱該如何處理這件事。他的心臟漏了一拍，立刻出發前往醫院。

他在車上打給Diana「Diana，我可能找到Neal了，很快就能確定。把他的病歷傳給醫院，我會盡快告訴你詳細情況。」

「Boss，真的是他，對吧?」

「不知道，有進一步的消息我會回電。打給NYPD，問他們在七天前找到這個無名士狀況。」

「了解，我立刻處理。」

「我也是。然後幫我聯絡Mozzie。」

「OK」

 

一週前

「Frank，這女孩可能已經回家了，我們真的得搜查這個廢墟嗎?可能會有老鼠…」Tommy——新手警察——向他的前輩抱怨。

但是警佐Frank Michels，一位老練的紐約警察，對於他夥伴的恐懼可不太高興。

他們把車停在倉庫附近，檢視這棟建築，怎麼看都已經廢棄了好些時日。

「小鬼，別發牢騷，發報機還沒通知結束搜查。如果這個是你的孩子，你會翻遍每一塊地板來找他。而且如果你想活著度過試用期，就得要聽我的命令，進去這棟廢墟，搜查每個角落，照規定辦事，清楚了嗎?」

「是的，長官。」

「找到她的機會隨著每個小時過去會逐漸變小，而且現在快要十一月了，如果有沒足夠的保暖衣物，很難在室外熬過夜晚。」

所有可以動用的資源都被用來搜尋Annie，一個五歲小女孩，今天上午在她家門前失蹤。

她和母親準備出門時卻發現忘記帶手機，等媽媽拿了手機出來時，Annie卻不見蹤影。事發到現在已經六個小時了，十一月的白天很短，所以每個人都盡全力找到這個孩子，想給焦急不已的父母一點安慰。

Frank向他的前輩請教該如何搜索這棟房子，在心裡默記注意點和搜查方法，直到警佐確保他可以毫髮無傷地完成任務為止。

這棟建築有兩層樓加上地下室，大門隨著風微微開啟，窗戶用木板封死，電燈泡從天花板垂下來。

這個地方許多年以前可能風光一時，生氣蓬勃，但現在卻充滿霉味，陰森又髒亂。而且空氣中有一股焦味——不是蛋糕燒焦那種，可能是汽油？油漆？某種化學物質？

一樓大廳非常骯髒，很明顯沒有關於失蹤女孩的線索。

警員們小心的攀上樓梯，二樓走廊跟一樓同樣髒亂，他們一間一間的搜索房間，直到發現這間與其他不同，房間算乾淨，放有很多燈具，有些沾染了些顏料汙跡。雖然這裡有間還堪用的浴室，地上有個髒兮兮的床墊，但沒有女孩。

「Frank，我就說——我們不會在這裡找到她的。收隊吧，出去喝點咖啡。」

「小鬼，還有地下室還沒找呢。」

Frank的夥伴發了些牢騷。

他們謹慎地下樓，一階一階的向下走。

地下室跟一樓一樣髒，地上散落了些紙箱，到處都是垃圾，空氣中的濕氣厚重，典型的密閉空間，換氣窗被窗簾遮住了。他們用手電筒照亮了房間。

Frank先看到了他。

「天啊，Tommy，打給救護車和後援，快點！」Frank向前跑去跪在男人身邊，他被鎖鏈綁著（警佐很快發現這些鍊條焊死了——可能是為了防止逃脫），鍊條的另一端鎖在牆壁上。他非常瘦，簡直是皮包骨。上半身光裸，赤腳，刺眼的瘀傷和裂傷遍布在胸膛和背部，所有的傷口都很新，這些毆打和虐待想必是最近才發生。他的呼吸幾不可聞，身軀顫抖。

警佐檢查脈搏，有些不穩定，但還是可以感覺到生命在裡面跳動。男人側身躺著，但Frank不想冒險去移動他。

「先生，可以聽到嗎？我是Frank，是來幫助你的。」男人沒有回應。

「救護車在五到十分鐘之內會到，我回車上拿一些毯子，你可以留在這裡嗎？」

「好，然後通知消防隊，我們需要鋼絲鉗。」Tommy點點頭，向無線電說明他夥伴的要求。他很快帶了兩條毯子回來，包裹住男人，希望能給他一些溫暖，但除此之外他們不想冒風險去做其他動作。救護人員很快地抵達，在消防隊的幫助下他們剪斷了鎖鏈，把男人送進救護車。

全部的人，即使每天都必須面對慘不忍睹的現場，經驗豐富的緊急救護人員，也對這個慘況感到震驚。狀況看起來是某些人毆打了這個男人，而把他綁在這裡等死，緩慢的，痛苦的死去。手段兇殘，毫無人性。

CSI在現場沒有發現有用的線索，他們收集了顏料樣本，拍攝現場照片，除此之外沒什麼可以做的了。

男人在救護車上醒了來——他很驚慌，意識混亂，無法回答任何問題——急救員不確定是是腦神經損傷或是精神壓迫。他試著要說話，但無法清晰的說出來。他不斷重複直到他們抵達醫院。

Dr.Li在急診室負責評估病患狀況，試著明白他說什麼。

「先生，我先移開氧氣罩，可以告訴我你的名字嗎？」

「告…訴…p’t’er’。」

Dr.Li試著讀他的嘴唇，同時注意到他布滿血絲的眼睛，男人掙扎閃避刺眼的燈光。她把症狀記在病歷上，稍後再檢查這一點，還有更多威脅生命的創傷要優先處理。

醫生試著理解他要傳達的訊息。

「Peter？你的名字是Peter？」男人虛弱地搖搖頭。

「是Peter對你做這些事嗎？」再一次搖頭。

「Peter是你的朋友？」輕微點頭。太好了，她想。

「可以告訴我Peter的姓氏嗎？」

「告訴…他…我沒有…逃走。」

「我需要告訴他你沒有逃走嗎？」再次點頭。

「先生，他姓什麼？」

「F’I.」

「可以重複一次嗎？第一個字母是F，最後一個是I，中間的是？」

「B」男人清晰地說出這個字母，然後失去意識。

「FBI？」旁邊的助理點點頭，同樣覺得驚訝。

「好吧，等他情況穩定下來，我再來找他朋友。」

 

男人很快地被推進緊急手術室，他有些內出血（速度不快，但還是流了很多血）。手術過後他被帶到外科加護病房，觀察他在危險期的病情。

Li醫生和她的醫療團隊擔心這位病患的狀況，想試著緩解他的痛苦，但是現在唯一可以做的就是讓他安靜休息。

Dr.Li決定把這個患者的情況E-mail給FBI。她沒時間打電話去對付公家機關的繁文縟節，來找某位對這句話「我沒有逃跑」有反應，正確的Peter。

但她不期待有人會出現。

大概一周後，有位探員來訪時她很驚訝——Peter Burke來到醫院要求和她見面。她的病人在病房熬了一星期，而且狀況每天都有進步，病情已經穩定許多。

「Dr.Li，我是FBI的Burke探員。這個人可能是我們的同事Neal Caffrey——我的犯罪顧問，他在六月時失蹤。他的情況如何？他的醫療代理人是我，我能看看他嗎？」

「可以，但是要有心理準備——他看起來不太好，還沒拿下氧氣罩，而你會發現他身上還有很多纜線和管線，請你理解那些能幫助他不那麼痛。」

他們走進病房，Peter倒抽一口氣——躺在病床上的男人是Neal Caffrey。幾乎認不出來，他病態的消瘦，蒼白，比記憶中還年輕，而且非常虛弱。印象中的Neal總是精神飽滿，生氣蓬勃，但現在是這麼的安靜。

Dr.Li微微感覺到Neal對於這位探員來說不僅僅是位同事，或是他的CI，她試著安慰他。

「Burke探員，他仍然還沒完全脫離危險期，但我們很樂觀，他完全康復的機會很大，但需要花些時間，不過他還很年輕而且健康狀況良好，要有信心。」

「妳可以——」Peter需要清清喉嚨「——告訴我他受傷的狀況嗎?」

「幾根肋骨斷裂和挫傷，腦震盪，背部和身體有撕裂傷，肌肉嚴重瘀血，腹腔內出血，肝臟和腎臟損傷，有些呼吸道感染，還有一些輕微的擦傷和撞傷。Burke探員，我不知道該怎麼說——但就如我剛剛說的，Caffrey先生的傷勢嚴重，若不是有人發現他，絕對必死無疑。他會被發現僅僅是因為巧合。」

Peter腦中一片空白。很明顯Neal是在畫作完成後被毆打。問題是，他是從什麼時候加入這個犯罪計畫？

「醫生，有任何跡象可以判斷這些傷害是從什麼時候開始嗎？」Dr.Li有點驚訝。

「為什麼這麼問？」

「醫生，我們需要知道他是被綁架或是逃亡，這攸關檢察官是否會指控他。」

「好吧，他的左腿斷了，事實上是多重性骨折，傷害來自不同的時間，從兩個月前到兩周前都有，有些復原得不錯，有些很糟——這需要詳細的醫學檢查，希望能盡快開始手術，但我們要等Caffrey先生的體力回復才能進行。他嚴重營養失調，可能過了一陣子最低限度營養的生活。眼睛發炎，右腕疲勞性骨折，這大概發生在兩周前，還沒辦法進行治療。他的右前臂還有一些韌帶和肌肉發炎，手掌過度摩擦而起了水泡。」

「他右手和眼睛的傷害有可能來自大量工作嗎？例如長時間畫畫？」

「有可能，他皮膚上留有一些顏料痕跡。探員，無論他做了什麼，他肯定經歷了長時間的勞動。」

「我了解了，我會派探員24小時保護Neal，他的安全由我們負責——無論如何，這個案子還是機密，請不要把Neal的名字登入資料庫。」

「沒問題，我可以提供他的主治醫生和醫療團隊的名單，然後告知他們出示職員證才能進來。」

「他什麼時候才可以拿下呼吸器？我不想要逼他，但是…」

「你需要他的證詞，我了解。但需要一段時間——如果情況沒有惡化，可能會是下周。希望你能了解現在Caffrey先生用藥劑量很重，我們必須麻醉他使他康復的更快，也可以減緩插管的痛苦。但即使沒有使用鎮定劑，也需要過陣子才會清醒。我不認為在七到十天內會有其他進展。」

「可惡。好吧，現在最重要的是他的健康。」Peter向醫生道謝，然後打給Jones請他處理保護Neal的任務。

Peter需要保持忙碌，盡量不要去想到Neal到底遭遇了什麼。

他原本以為Neal開心地享受自由的生活，但現在他知道事實完全相反。

「他狀況如何？」Jones在電話另一端問。

「還在垂死邊緣掙扎，但至少現在還活著。他需要些時間才能恢復意識，所以在兩周內我們還不能得到任何證詞。」Peter聽到Jones深呼吸讓自己冷靜下來。

「Boss，我聯繫了發現Neal的警察，他們還是很震驚——而其中一個還是當了15年警察的老手。如果你想去現場看看的話我有住址。而他們會把蒐集到的證據寄給我們。」

「OK。」

前往現場的路途雖然順暢，但仍花了不少時間。Peter讓自己不要去想Neal經歷了什麼，只好專注在證據和線索上。然後他發現了。

「只有Neal！」

Diana疑惑的看著他。

「Boss?」

「Diana，把Mozzie帶過來!」


	2. Chapter 2

Peter一點兒也不想知道Diana是用什麼方法才能夠迅速連絡到Mozzie。Theo出生後Diana就和那個小矮子建立了某種微妙的革命情感。Peter沒有問，這種事最好是不知者無罪——他和Neal之間的友誼讓他深刻的了解這一點。

Mozzie很快的抵達，而且很生氣，比平常更生氣。

「貓咪探長，根據我的線報，找到Neal了——非常感謝你對他的漠不關心。我來是要幫Neal不是來幫你!」

「你想要幫他，就在想殺他的人還沒落網以前，不要告訴任何人我們已經找到他了。」

「不勞你告訴我這個基本常識而叫我跨越整個紐約趕到這裡。」Peter真的要被這個矮個子的蠻橫給氣瘋。

「他是Neal!他是天才!」Mozzie觀察了地面後突然大喊。

Peter懷疑牆上潑濺的顏料斑點不只是無心造成的污漬，雖然探員們都懂摩斯密碼，分析出的結果只是毫無意義的文字組合，顯然他們認為這是條死路。所以還需要Mozzie的幫助，也許這些文字有經過二次加密。

Mozzie在房間走了一圈，停在房間的角落，敲敲地板，找到了個隱藏的地下空間。

「Suit，我想你會喜歡這裏面的玩意。」

Peter謹慎地靠近，戴上手套檢查裡面的東西。

Diana深鎖眉頭看著他們「可以解釋一下這是怎麼回事嗎?」

Peter跟她解釋「Neal用摩斯密碼在牆上留言——留給我的，上面寫他沒有逃跑，而且試著從歹徒身邊逃走，」而且他很抱歉。Peter沒有說出口，他知道Moz會懂——他覺得他才是該向Neal道歉的人。「他留下了線索，保存的很好。他的留言也提到還需要Mozzie的幫忙，而且提到巴黎…」Diana看著Moz——臉上充滿了疑問。

「我發誓永遠不會說我和他在巴黎發生什麼，所謂在巴黎的日子…接下來你想怎麼做都可以，但我得走了，在這麼多條子的地方害我過度流汗而且有點呼吸不穩。我會把嘴巴拉上，希望你抓到對Neal做這些事的混蛋，要是你敢失敗…」他心慌意亂的看著Peter，迅速逃離現場。

Peter和Diana呼叫後援，開始檢查Neal藏起來的證據。真是聰明——Neal寫下的留言即使是懂摩斯密碼的人也無法破解，即使破解了還得要Mozzie才能找到這些證據。

「Boss，這些，」她敬畏地看著地上的這些文件「只有Neal能做到，太棒了——首先是畫，全部嫌犯的素描、作息時間表、名字、日期。他給我們所有需要抓到這些傢伙的資料。」

Peter只是笑著。

「沒錯，他辦到了。」

這個探員知道只有Neal可以留下這麼多線索，而且把他們安全的隱藏起來。他畫了所有罪犯的肖像，哪些人一直待房子裡，哪些人只是偶爾露面。Peter忍不住地對這些綽號笑了——無言男、大拳頭、竹竿、菸鬼、智障。他明白這些名字代表他們用什麼方法傷害他。Neal試著對付他們，試著影響場面製造機會——他想活下去，但他很清楚這已經不是他能決定的。

Peter深刻體會到 Neal身體的傷害多少反映了心靈創傷。他總是對Neal發誓他會找到他而且抓住他，但這次食言了。他不想聽這不是你的錯，這句話根本沒資格存在他的字典裡。

這夥罪犯最少有六個人，而有兩三個人長期的待在屋子裡監視Neal的進度。Neal是來接替另一個人的工作——這些油畫應該是位年輕的藝術家，一位有天分的學生叫做傑米。他的繪畫技巧雖好，但他的生存技巧可以說是零。這些人承諾會付錢給他，想當然這是不可能的。

鑑識人員在畫上發現很多加速乾燥而產生的裂痕，這群歹徒催促傑米畫快一點，但這個『鼓勵計畫』顯然不太成功——傑米很快地成了一個負擔。

Neal不確定他們是怎麼找到他，但顯然那個人從哪裡聽說Neal是偽造畫作的好手，很快的他們需要Neal的能力，而傑米(在他被狠揍一頓之後很可能被丟進哈迪遜河)被排除在計畫之外。

他們逼迫Neal持續不斷的工作只能偶爾小睡。他試著逃跑——所以他們打斷了他的腿，不只一次。他試著反抗——所以他們威脅他，拿出所有Neal朋友的照片—Peter和El，Diana和Theo，Jones，Mozzie，June和Sara。他們甚至還有Rebecca / Rachel的照片，Neal幾乎諷刺地大笑，所以他們再也沒有提起她。

Neal記下他認為重要的事，關於歹徒的紀錄。詳細資料，名字，關係…在一小片從他素描簿上撕下來的紙上。Neal知道這很危險，但是這可能是把他們繩之以法的唯一機會。

這些畫是某位億萬富翁要求的，Neal有聽到他和這群歹徒通話——他已經付了所有前期計畫需要的金錢。這項犯罪行動已經計畫超過兩年——他們在一個月前準備了所有需要的物品，行事謹慎，用不同的地址和名字寄送那些用品。

「Boss，我想這些就是Neal做的全部的資料，我不記得他之前的結案報告會做這麼仔細!」Diana想讓氣氛輕鬆一點——她知道Peter會為了這些苛責自己。她遞給他一張簡單摺起的紙，她在上面找到了Peter的名字。

「Boss，這是給你的，讀它。我們不需要把這個放進證據裡。」Peter只是點點頭。他走到外面打開紙張。

 

Peter

我想你會找到這張，代表你平安無事。替我抱一下June，El，Sara，Diana和Theo, Jones，Hughes和Mozzie(或是跟後面三位說聲hi就好)。也替我喝一杯好咖啡或是紅酒(啤酒也可以)。

我沒有逃走，我想要自由，但不會用這種方式離開，我最不願做的事就是讓你失望。

他們在公園抓到我，強迫我偽造根特祭壇畫，為了保護大家我只能做下去——我猜你已經知道了，如果你們發生了什麼事，我永遠不能原諒自己。我希望(其實我確定)你會抓到他們。

你會愛上比利時的——那裏有超多不同牌子的啤酒，還有滿街的酒吧，他們的酒單還得按照英文字母順序排列。

很抱歉惹了麻煩，你從來沒有放棄擺平我捅的簍子。時間不多——所有你能用資料的都在這裡——但是時候說再見了，我知道這就是結局。等這畫完成後，我就沒有其他利用價值。我的手腕受了某種傷，幾乎痛得沒辦法畫下去，撐不了多久…我想我的運氣用完了，這次可騙不了我自己，沒有時間，不能再像以前一樣逃過一劫，沒有Peter Burke來抓我...只有這次沒有，沒關係。和你工作的日子很美好，我很榮幸能擁有我們一起度過的時光，這是我一生中最棒的事情。感謝你總是(幾乎啦)信任我，而且看待我是個人，而不是罪犯。

別把這封信放到證據裡——我還想維持我的形象!  
寫這信真的很困難  
Bye, Peter,  
Neal

 

Peter發覺他的眼淚從眼眶裡溢了出來，他試著冷靜，但是做不到，他需要時間平緩呼吸。他用盡力氣壓下滿心的罪惡感和焦慮，同時感到憤怒的奔流從他的血管裡湧了上來。這股衝腦的情緒是件好事，憤怒給他力量思考，給他力量追查，給他力量復仇，或是做任何他該做的事。

「Diana——裝好證物，三小時後在辦公室見，我們要聯絡當地警察和歐洲的探員。現在還有時間來計劃，但是案件的機密性是第一要務。」

「沒問題，Boss。」

Peter聯絡Jones，確定Neal的護衛是可以信任的探員。

「Boss，不要擔心，我已經把案子壓下來了。對了，剛剛NYPD的證物已經送到你辦公室。」

 

在回局裡的路上，Peter想先去和June談談，她在家裡。當這位優雅的夫人看到他時，表情一凜，她已經預料到這次不會是什麼好消息。

「他死了嗎?」她的聲線微微發顫。

「沒有，June，Neal還活著。他現在在醫院裡，狀況還算穩定。Mozzie沒有告訴妳嗎?」Peter很驚訝這個小傢伙竟然完全遵守他的要求。

「天啊…Mozzie…不，我有一陣子沒見過他了，他幾星期前來這裡找Neal，之後就沒有他的消息。」她沉痛的吸氣「Neal這次捲入了什麼麻煩?」

「這一次不是他的錯，我不能說明細節——現在不行，但你必須跟我保證Neal的名字不能出現在任何資料裡，或是線報消息裡——直到我們抓到該為此負責的傢伙為止。」

「Peter！我會謹守秘密！我是罪犯的妻子！」

「June，我相信妳，但我們再小心也不為過，他們以為Neal已經死了。」

「天啊…他們傷害了他，很嚴重嗎？」

「很糟，但是醫生認為他會康復。」

「我應該在他身邊陪他，如果他醒來發現沒有人…」

「June，別擔心，Neal現在還沒有意識，而這個狀況還會持續一段時間。我不會阻止妳去，但他現在看起來不是很好。」

「我會…我想我該過去…他就像我的兒子。」

「OK，但是…」Peter想說服她。

「別擔心——我會編個故事說我去拜訪親戚，如果案情有什麼進展，請讓我知道最新消息。等他可以回來的時候，閣樓永遠等著他。」

「June，謝謝妳，我想這得持續一段時間。」

「這能接受，我很有耐心而且擅長等待。」她試著笑了笑。

 

他們匆匆告別，Peter前往辦公室。El在華盛頓，而到週末時她應該會回到紐約，Peter決定到時候再跟她說這個消息。

就如Jones所說，這些證物不多，整齊的放在辦公桌上。他仔細的檢查每一個證物，那張模糊不清的照片放在證物袋裡，如同Dr.Li在電子郵件裡提到的，找到Neal時他緊握著這張照片。Peter小心的研究這個紙片——圖案和顏色都已經辨識不出來了，但他認出了照片下方的綠色，這是紐約某一個公園的草坪，他模糊的想起那天——是FBI舉辦的某個慈善活動。大家——Diana，Jones，El，June和Sara，如果他記得沒錯，還有Mozzie（雖然他用手遮住臉，而且求他們把照片燒了）都被拍了下來。他的小組和CI正慶祝結了一個案子…他不記得是哪一個案子，也不記得細節。但是當時的感覺、氣氛、情緒一輩子都難以忘懷。Neal做的很好，Peter記得他的CI微笑，情緒高漲，聊天，讓每個人都跟他一起瘋，而且很…開心。

Peter決定重洗相片，他確定檔案應該放在某處，但是一陣敲門聲響打斷了他的思緒。

「請進。」他的一個實習探員進來。

「Burke探員，抱歉打擾你…但我帶了大家的一點心意，希望能轉交給Neal。別擔心，Jones探員已經交代我們要守密，除了小組裡的成員沒人知道這件事。這是早日康復卡片和禮物卡，這幾乎所有的商店都可以用。我們還想買些花和其他的東西給Neal，但不知道醫院是否允許…只是想讓他知道他不孤單，我希望他不會覺得冒犯或…」

「不，他不會這樣想，謝謝你。」Peter對著她微笑，他被這件小事感動了，他知道這間辦公室裡不是每個人都喜歡Neal，有些探員根本把他當成累贅，而不是FBI的幫手，至少目前來不覺得，他們一直想從他身上挖點好處。

這個年輕小姐離開了，Peter回到工作上，待會得要和他的探員開會。

「OK，所以目前為止我們已知的情報——這夥人要偷根特祭壇畫，要在畫作從博物館運到教堂的路上神不知鬼不覺的交換假畫和真畫。博物館裡的內奸提供他們負責運送公司名稱，也許在那家公司裡也有他們的人。真畫一被劫走，我們就沒機會抓到他們了，該要怎麼阻止？」Peter說話的同時，真切地發覺他有多想念Neal，因為Neal總是知道幾百種計劃來逮住這些壞蛋。

「Boss…嗯，Neal有一些建議…」Diana難過地笑了笑。Peter看著她。全世界只有Neal可以不省人事的躺在醫院裡的同時提供建議。「他寫在筆記裡。計畫很簡單，在他們行動以前把真畫換成我們準備的贗品，讓小偷把我們的畫帶走，追蹤畫的流向就可以一舉抓獲主謀。Neal猜安排這些的幕後黑手並不認識所有的同夥。注意細節——例如口音，他這樣寫。」Peter了解，他覺得難過又驚喜，Neal幫他們想了辦法。讓Peter想起 David Seigel，他證件裡的字條解決了自己的謀殺案。

往後幾天，兩大洲的警察排定了Neal計畫裡的細節，預防可能遇到的阻礙，制定後備計畫。交換行動很順利——而每一個White Collar部門的人員都在慶祝，Peter不確定哪一邊讓他更開心——抓到壞人，或是Neal的病情終於穩定下來，他的CI在破案前一天獲准拿下呼吸器，雖然比預定的慢了些，醫生認為他還要些時日才能清醒。

Peter盡他所能的陪在Neal身邊，等到周末他回家時，El已經在家裡等他，而且整個星期都會留在紐約，她請了幾天假（她告訴他老闆她朋友在住院而且狀況很危急，她很擔心，雖然她一點也不想拋下工作，但還是請了無薪假），Peter很感激她留下，在家裡有人等著你時回家的感覺完全不一樣。El原本打算就此留在紐約，但Peter不希望她就這樣結束這段職業生涯，所以她還是回去遞了辭呈。根據她的工作合約還需要工作兩週才能離職。我們想念你，她對Neal說。

破案後的幾天，整個辦公室（或是整個世界）知道了這件案子。辦公室接到許多祝賀的電話。但執法官可不太高興，因為Peter對他們隱瞞了案情——但他動用人情設法擺平了。說真的，Neal現在的狀況很複雜，Peter覺得他應該可以說服司法部門重新考慮Neal的請求（或是乾脆撤銷他的判決）。

但他發現不是每個人都認為Neal是受害者。

「他靠騙術維生，怎麼確定他不是一開始就跟他們同一夥？怎麼保證他沒有參與這個計劃？在證明他的清白以前我們得先逮捕他。只要醫院同意轉院，盡快把他移送到監獄醫務室。」執法官冷血的認為Neal參與其中而且隱藏了不利於他證據，他的身體狀況似乎還不夠證明他的清白。

「判決已經頒布了。」Peter正想提起抗議時被告知這件事。他不知道是哪個高官下的判斷，但他確定這瘋子一定和那個無恥的Phil Kramer是雙胎兄弟（或是他的複製人），處心積慮地利用司法的力量復仇，幾乎殘忍的依法辦事。當Dr Li打電話說她不會允許Neal轉院，除非越過我的屍體。Peter滿懷感激，他知道如果這次Neal被定罪，真的回去蹲號子，監獄就是他的棺材。Peter不想變成害死他的共犯。

轉機毫無預警地出現。

Peter，Diana和Jones受邀參加比利時大使館舉行的宴會。傍晚在會場的一角，大使示意想私底下和Peter談話。

「Agent Burke，經過這一切，僅代表我的國家致上最高的感謝。」

「大使閣下，我不是唯一該獲得這個榮幸的人，這不是我一個人的功勞。」

「沒錯，我知道。其實我想跟你談談那位偽造假畫的人。」Peter立刻警覺起來，對，控告這個罪犯，給他加上幾條罪名，或是搞定那群混帳未完成的事，也許拔掉他的點滴或其他管子靜靜地等就可以了。Peter想。大使查覺到氣氛不對，他試著解釋下去。

「Burke探員，結案後，我們很樂意拿回那些偽畫，可以放在教堂裡。這個事件點醒我們在公眾場合展覽這些傑作太危險，而放在博物館裡更好管理它的安全。雖然是偽造的，但毫無疑問地是幅傑作，大主教也同意展示它們代替真品。我想請求那位藝術家重新繪製那學生畫部分——就是另外兩幅。本國當然會補償他相應得報酬，全部畫作的報酬。我知道他需要時間康復，這件事可以日後再慢慢談。你認為和他討論這件事適當嗎？這可能會使他想起很多痛苦的記憶——如果他還沒準備好，或者他不願意——我完全理解。但無論如何，我們會向他購買這些畫作。」

「閣下，錢不是問題，他的現況…嗯，不是很樂觀。」Peter艱難的選擇他的詞彙「當局想把他送回監獄——他是個假釋中的CI，今年六月失蹤，他們想重審他的假釋協議。」

「但據我所知他是事件的受害者，而且還是最大功臣。幸好有他的線索，你和你歐洲同事才能順利地逮捕罪犯！」

「您說的對，但不是每個人都這樣想，有些人覺得他永遠是個罪犯，一個騙子。」

「有什麼我可以幫忙的嗎？」Peter看著大使的雙眼，相信他真心想幫助Neal，但他搖搖頭。

「沒有，閣下，非常感謝你的心意，判決已經下來了，我不覺得事情還有轉圜的餘地…外交使節沒有權利要求豁免權，沒有先例，是嗎？」Peter的聲音虛弱，只能露出悲傷的微笑。

「的確沒有，但你永遠無法摸透外交的遊戲規則，Burke探員，別擔心他，好好享受今天的陽光吧。」

三天後，Peter發誓他永遠不會低估外交的力量。因為他接到一通司法部打來的電話。

「我不知道你幹了什麼又是怎麼辦到的，Burke，上頭正在施壓——要放走Neal Caffrey。該死，甚至給他全部的豁免權!我只是想告訴你一件事，Burke—下次提醒我不要和你作對，好嗎?」

很快地收到了整份公文…非比尋常的榮耀，犧牲性命保護世界遺產…足以為他的過去罪名將功贖罪…在險峻的情況下仍然展現英勇的行動…毫無疑問的天分….

Peter不可置信地看著Neal的文件——Neal突然獲得了自由，而且過去的所有罪名都被撤免。

接著收到了另一個包裹，整個公文籃被盒子塞得滿滿的，是給Neal Caffrey先生的巧克力，還附帶還自大使的卡片。而Peter Burke先生收到的那張卡片上面寫著大使的私人電話，希望Peter可以聯繫他。

「閣下，我不知道該如何感謝你為你做的一切!」Peter在電話一端滿心感激。

「Burke探員，我提醒過你別小看外交的力量。我希望這孩子不要浪費這個得來不易的自由。」Peter很確定他不會，Peter會盡力捍衛這一點。而他也確定Neal會很樂意完成剩下兩幅，即使他得找遍全紐約的物理治療師才能使用他的右手，他也不會放棄作品被擺在教堂裡供人膜拜的機會。

現在唯一的問題就是，Neal得先醒過來。


	3. Chapter 3

Peter盡可能地空出時間探望Neal，這個年輕人還是很蒼白，但醫生說他的身體正在復原，雖然已經拿下呼吸器但還沒有清醒的跡象。

等他準備好他會醒過來的，他的身體還需要時間，要有耐心，康復一直不是件容易的事。

Peter可以理解，但還是無法停止擔心。而且他痛恨醫生交代醫囑的備註——除非引起併發症或感染。Neal的醫生都用同一套說詞回答他的疑問。

Peter常常想起他們非比尋常的運氣——如果不是為了尋找失蹤的五歲小孩（很幸運的在找到Neal的幾小時後在公園發現了小女孩，受了驚嚇但是毫髮無傷），他們不可能及時找到Neal。還有那起重機意外，還有發送E-mail的醫生，還有那些顏料。

Neal，只有Neal，可以用摩斯密碼留下線索，而且看起來像無意滴落的顏料斑點。也只有Neal可以在這麼短的時間畫出完美的大師傑作，只有Neal可以拚上生命保護他的朋友。

有時候Neal會移動身體，眼睛在眼皮下轉動，但他一直沒有完全醒過來。

Peter乞求他，哄騙他甚至威脅他——但Neal似乎已經對這招免疫了（其實所有人都對這個免疫了）。

時間，給他時間。他聽到醫生說的，現在他們可有全世界的時間可以慢慢等待。案子已經結了，壞人都被丟進鐵牢，畫作毫髮無傷，推薦信和感謝函等著他去打開，自由正等著他。

他只想要他的CI——不對，該死的，是他的朋友——張開眼睛。

Peter向Neal保證會買高檔咖啡給他，當他們一起搭車時，特許他可以改變車子廣播的頻道。如果他醒過來，不。是等他醒過來，我有一堆好消息要告訴你，加油，夥伴。

當然，探員還是得回到辦公室上班，但Neal身邊一定會有人陪著他——El，June，Diana，Jones。如果沒有人可以留在辦公室，他的探員就會請假留在醫院。

Moz有時會出現，甚至Alex和Sara也來了。他們不要他們的朋友獨自醒來，孤單的面對這一切。

又一天過去，Peter不禁想Neal這麼做可能有他的目的——想要惹火他。他知道這種想法很蠢，但只要能再看到一次Neal的亮晶晶的藍眼和再聽到一次他的聲音，他願做任何事——該死，即使他最近也是忙得焦頭爛耳，Peter甚至願意賄絡任何人，如果有人可以賄絡的話，他絕對不會猶豫。

但是現在沒有威爾士金幣可以偷來拯救他的朋友，沒有鑽石可以找，沒有壞人可以騙，沒有惡魔來收買他的靈魂。

在過去幾個月他受到了很多創傷，保持樂觀。醫生在拿下Neal的呼吸器的兩週後向他保證。幾個月。不，Peter想要糾正這一點，不是幾個月，而是幾年。

他們一路走來，漸漸知曉Neal的過去之後，他不能想像Neal在多大的壓力下熬了多久？是從進監獄開始，還是更早之前？是在青少年時期甚至童年時就開始了嗎？也許是他當了Peter的CI—而Peter卻三不五時威脅要把他丟回監獄？

平心而論，Peter一直以為自己是個通情達理的人，他明白這點。

但他想要，他需要——Neal完好無損，親口向他報告解決了這個威震四方的大案子。

醫生已經著手治療Neal的腿，而且預期Neal可以完全復原，當然是在很多的物理之療之後。如果有併發症又另當別論。

隨著十一月尾聲的到來，大雨和夜晚氣溫驟降也漸漸侵入空氣中。

暫時性昏迷這個症狀似乎不再能解釋Neal的狀況。

Peter不想去承認——但是證據就在病床上靜靜地躺著。我很遺憾，我們已經無能為力，剩下只能靠他自己努力了。

Peter嚴重失眠，體重暴跌（也許神智也是），他們開始考慮以目前狀況能做的最佳選擇：轉去長期照護病房。

然後Neal在一天——不是什麼晴天或是雨天，寒冷或是溫暖，只是平常的一天——醒了過來。

 

當時June在他身邊，因為醫生鼓勵他們要常常對Neal說話，所以她正在隨意聊些她平常會說的話題。他醒來的很突然，幾乎被新鮮空氣嗆到，像是他奮力脫離一個太真實的噩夢。

June立刻按下病床旁的呼叫按鈕，同時想安撫他。

「Neal，親愛的，你很安全，冷靜下來。」他認出了June，但是沒有冷靜下來——他變得更焦慮且恐慌。他想要對她說一些話，但是他的聲線太嘶啞了，因為太久沒有使用它。他的喉嚨因為長期插管而受損，幾乎無法聽清。

June在Dr.Li的允許之下，擺弄病床讓他的姿勢坐臥的高些，然後給他一些冰塊，希望能潤滑他粗糙的聲帶。

他喃喃的對她說一些話，淚水從他眼眶滑落。

「我很抱歉，我不想要你痛苦！我不想要失去你。」June和Dr.Li交換了擔心的眼神，Neal似乎沒有專注他周圍的事物，他完全沒有注意到他正躺在床上，身體連接許多醫療機械。

「親愛的，你在醫院裡，我還活著，你也是。這位善良的醫生確保了這點，這可經過了不少困難。」June指著Dr.Li，她站在旁邊，耐心地等Neal的意識更清晰。

「…醫院?」Neal似乎不太確定。

「對，寶貝。每個人都很好。Dr.Li會對你做些檢查。」在Dr.Li做出動作以前，Neal以他目前狀況不該有的速度，伸手握住June的手。

「你是真的？」

「是我——你認識的June。」June忍下眼中的淚水。她小心翼翼的坐在Neal的床緣，沒有忘記他還在康復當中。留心繞過所有的管子和機械，溫柔的擁抱他。

「真的是我，寶貝。你還活著，我們大家都很安全，Peter抓到了壞人。」

Dr.Li檢查了監控螢幕，然後用嘴型告訴June她很快回來。醫生需要給他們一點隱私，Neal暫時沒有什麼大礙，現在的情況心理的治療比醫學檢查重要的多。

在幾分鐘的低泣和擁抱後，Neal（和June）冷靜下來，Neal試著從擁抱中重整心情，所以June堆好枕頭讓他輕鬆的躺好。

Neal環視這個房間，嘗試適應他身體。他慢慢的轉過頭，活動手指，想要伸展他的肢體。June又按了一次呼叫鈴。

「Neal，你需要放輕鬆，好嗎？慢慢來。」Neal的動作緩慢，他的身體不如平常般受他命令控制。他看著連到他身上的電線，管子和監視螢幕。石膏繃帶纏著他的右手和腳。

「我不會痛，很溫暖。」他的聲音仍然不是往常的Neal嗓音，不是原本一分鐘說出幾千個字的巧舌，有些低沉，也有些粗啞。

June和Dr.Li因為他的話語而微笑。

「嗯，Neal，我們有很多對你有幫助的藥劑，但得打些針。我是Dr.Li，是你的主治醫生。可以讓June在外面稍微等一下嗎?」

Neal看起來一點也不想讓June去任何地方。

「親愛的，我就在門外，好嗎？別擔心，我很快就會回來。」June試著說服他。

「不…」只有這個回應。義無反顧的，June留下來。她原本想打幾通電話，告訴所有人好消息。但是Neal更需要她待在這裡。

「好，Neal。你現在感覺怎樣？」

「我很好。」這個回答完全是個騙子該有的標準答案。Dr.Li想賞自己一巴掌，她應該要問更明確一點的問題比較好，所以她小心的拿捏措辭，在檢查Neal的器官時問得更仔細了點。檢查他的鼻胃管和其他輸液管，聽他肺部的呼吸聲。

當Neal被問了一些簡單的問題，用來診斷他的神經認知能力時，幾乎就是往常那個狡黠的Neal。他的回答很詳細，Dr.Li寫下診斷——他的腦部似乎完好無損，但他的心理傷害的情形很難下定論。

「我不是笨蛋。」他抗議。Jine笑出聲然後回答他。

「Neal，親愛的，我們只是擔心。你睡了很久，醫師只是想確定一切都好。」

「我說過我很好。」

「我不想知道你所謂的『很好』是怎樣，直到你出院的時候我才准你這麼說。」June忍不住回應。

「但…」Neal虛弱的反抗。

「Neal，很高興你沒有大礙，你的肌肉可能會有些痠痛——請一定要放鬆下來。我們明天會檢查你的手腕和腿的傷勢，我會安排CT掃描。明天也許後天我們再來討論下一階段的療程。現在好好休息，可以試試吃點食物。」

「我不喜歡這些管子。」Neal發牢騷。June微笑——Neal開始抱怨醫院可是個不錯的信號。

「親愛的，很快你就可以吃些東西，醫生會把管子拿走，好嗎？」June向他保證。

「Neal，要不要喝些湯？不如我們從好消化的食物開始。」

「我討厭醫院食物…」Dr.Li笑著搖搖頭。

「我可以假裝沒看到除了醫院配給的東西出現在這裡，別吃太油膩的。至少這幾天吃清淡些。我會讓你們倆聊一聊。Neal，如果你需要什麼，有什麼地方在痛，儘管按呼叫鈴。等一下護士會拿營養補充食品過來，而且別說太多話。」Dr.Li得先離開。Junr和她眼神交會，無聲地說謝謝。Dr.Li嘴角上揚然後示意她打給Peter，June報以微笑後點點頭。

Neal比起剛才更清醒了些，顯然保持沉默不是他的選項。

「June，是Peter找到我嗎？」

「不，親愛的，幾位警官發現了你。你受了很嚴重的傷。Peter找到了你藏的線索，他和國際警察合作，一起行動抓到了犯人，全部的人，包括那些畫的買家。」

「Peter在紐約嗎？」

「他原本去了華盛頓，但他不喜歡辦公室工作所以又回到這裡。El也回到這紐約一陣子了。」

「我在醫院住了多久？」

「你被帶來這裡差不多一個月了。現在什麼都不用擔心，你會復原，就跟以前的你一樣。」June知道這是善意的謊言。遭受了這麼多，他再也不可能跟以前一樣了。

「噢，我不記得…我…我以為當時我已經死了。他們…」他停頓下來，手指不安地緊抓被單，他檢查了一下他右腕的活動能力。

「親愛的，如果你想談談發生什麼事，隨時可以開口。」

「沒什麼，我畫了畫然後被打被丟在那裏，所以…我的判決怎麼樣？我要回去嗎？」Neal生硬的轉變話題。June注意到他已經疲倦不堪，但她知道他需要答案——她希望Peter親自告訴他重獲自由，那是那探員的權力。

「回去哪兒？」

「監獄。我沒有逃跑——我想全部的人都以為我跑了。」

「親愛的，我們先專心在你的健康上，而且我相信Peter會給你帶來好消息。」

「回去再當兩百年的CI可不是什麼『好消息』。」他嘲諷的能力沒有退步。

June原本想回答，但被護士送進來的營養品打斷。Neal狐疑的看著它——但還是喝了一半。

「其實味道也沒那麼糟。」

「如果你覺得不舒服就告訴我，好嗎？只要你把這個喝完，我們晚點可以試試其他好喝一點的湯。」

「OK。」Neal打呵欠。

「親愛的，閉上你的眼睛，你需要休息。」

「我已經睡了一個月，應該夠了。」

「嗯，顯然還不太夠。」她替Neal蓋上棉被，他幾乎同時進入夢鄉。

June看著他平靜的睡臉放鬆的嘆口氣——有關自由的話題應該要由Peter來告知，而他正在趕過來的路上。

「Peter，他不想談發生了什麼，也許他會對你坦白，但我不確定。他很擔心回到監獄，但我保留了這個好消息給你，但記得他現在情緒不能太激動。」

「謝謝，June。我會跟他談談。」


	4. Chapter 4

June回到家，Dr.Li在傍晚時出現在病房檢查她的病人。

「我以為他已經醒了。」Peter不想要表現得像個無理取鬧的小鬼，但他真的想要Neal保持清醒跟他說說話。

「Burke探員，他已經恢復意識，但得要了解他還會昏昏沉沉幾天。」

「我知道…」但這種狀況不會讓他比較安心。Dr.Li只是笑笑。

「他表現得很好——他的內傷幾乎痊癒了。我們明天就會詳細檢查他的手和腳康復的狀況，但是現在看起來還不錯。如果一切按照計畫，我們一兩天後就可以開始復健，他應該可以在兩三周以後出院。」

「聽起來不錯。如果復健時他能一星期沒有抱怨和牢騷，算妳運氣好。」

「需要等他體力恢復。在我們放他出院以前，Neal需要練習正常的進食和自己活動。這就是你的職責了，你要負責讓他乖乖待在這裡別亂跑，祝你好運。」Dr.Li慧黠的微笑，他們都知道讓Neal安分地待在醫療機關不是個簡單的差事。

今天早晨Neal的眼皮開始輕輕地眨動，Peter正坐在他的床邊，期待他醒過來。

「嘿，Neal，已經睡夠了，張開眼睛。」

「P’t’r？」

「是我。」

「Hey。」

「Hey，讓我拿杯水給你。我帶了湯——El把它裝在保溫瓶裡，我想應該還沒涼掉。」Peter遞給他一杯水，倒了一些湯在碗裡。

「El明天會過來，她保證會煮些好吃的給你。你可以吃東西嗎?」

「El做的菜？當然沒問題。」

當Neal喝湯的時候，Peter靜靜的看著他。

他想使用他的右手，但是他手部的的動作受限，不太靈光，每個移動都小心翼翼。他喝得很慢，但至少他有在喝。

「味道真棒，替我謝謝El。」

「沒問題。」

空氣中的寂靜開始有點尷尬。輕鬆閒聊不太適合這種狀況，而重要的話題又難以啟齒。

Peter已經在腦中排演了很多次Neal醒來後要說什麼，但現在一句話都說不出來。

最後，Neal開口

「Peter，我有一點失望，你發誓過你會找到我，但那些巡警卻比你還強一點。」Neal裝作生氣，但是他不能控制自己不對Peter微笑。探員暫時壓下他心裡的罪惡感，決定順著Neal的話。

也許Neal需要一些輕鬆的話題，他讓想起愉快的記憶。

「這個嘛，這事不簡單——你沒留下什麼線索。」

「以前這可不會阻止你。」Neal的笑容沒有減退，Peter看著他可比他還要高興。

「我可能得重新考慮El餐點的協議。」Peter威脅他。

Neal擺出低姿態「拜託不要…我想擺脫這些管子，現在就想，而且醫院食物根本不是人吃的東西。」

「說的也是。」Peter笑了「我懷疑我可以阻止El過來，她認為所有可以吸引你的美食都對你有益。」

他繼續「順道一題，我有點疑問。很難相信即使你在那種狀態下也會犯這麼明顯的錯誤：其中一幅畫在40年代被重新繪製，而你竟然沒注意到。這幾年來我是不是對你的豐功偉業評價太高了點。」

Peter希望能得到Neal的回應，他『惱怒的臉』或是其他的表情，希望在繃帶和止痛藥下面發現眼前虛弱的年輕人還是原本的Neal。

他可以證明這點，毫無疑問，只是想到什麼說什麼。Neal聰明到可以在他偽造的作品裡不著痕跡的留下簽名。

只是想到他們平時機巧的對話，現在給Neal一個更好的機會來證明『原本的自己』仍然還在。

而他的反應，無論如何，完全出乎意料。

Neal身體抽動了一下，臉色刷的變白。Peter立刻感到驚慌。他懊悔的責罵自己。幹的好啊，我應該要讓他平靜休息，聊聊天，千萬別提這個案子。

說到替換畫作這件事觸動了糟糕的記憶。

當他們注意到Neal已經完成作品，而卻忽略這個錯誤時，這群歹徒決定給Neal一點教訓。

Neal想要辯駁那不是他的錯——當時他還不知道真假掉包的計畫，但已經沒有時間重新畫一幅，所以還是硬照原計畫進行。

這段記憶——冒險欺騙壞人，毆打，等待無望的救援，幾乎死去。

恐懼深深烙在Neal身上，但他並沒有想起那些片段，他現在的恐懼不是來自於過去，而是未來。他害怕Peter迴避告訴他殘酷的真相，當Peter用這種氣氛展開對話——艱困的嘗試往常的聊天——他幾乎能確定Peter是在躲避他們的協議：談論對Neal的影響。

Neal知道很多人咬定他就是個騙子，對他們來說這跟罪犯沒什麼不同。永遠的罪犯。

Neal幾乎確定他會被丟回監獄，再加上一長串指控和罪名，或是延長他的假釋協議重新戴上腳環，他甚至不敢奢望他還有機會可以選擇腳環…他看不出來June和Peter準備告訴他好消息。他不預料有好消息等著他。

「Neal，我要去叫醫生了！」Peter準備按下呼叫鈴，但Neal只是翻了翻白眼。

「停，我很好。」

「很幽默，現在被單都比你還有血色。」

「我沒事，別糾結了，你想像力也太豐富。」

「還是讓醫療人員來判斷是非對錯吧。」

「Peter——我不想要一點小事就弄得全醫院雞飛狗跳！拜託！而且事情不是你想的那樣，我知道他們要偷那些畫，我還畫了贗品呢——那是故意的，我只是希望有人可以注意到。」

「噢。」我就知道！Peter肯定局裡有些賭盤在進行。

「我們有那麼不熟嗎？可傷透我心了，Peter…」

「撐著點，Neal，治療很快就到了。」

「心靈治療嗎？」

換Peter翻了白眼。如果不是在醫院的話他一定會大笑出聲，所以他只是不可思議的看著Neal。

「我的臉色變差是因為身為CI根本沒有合理的休假福利。」Neal微笑加上一句。他想讓Peter透漏一些關於他未來的線索。當然可以直接開口問——但Neal很少直搗黃龍的達成目的。也許他內心深處不想聽到答案。現在只是想拖延時間。

不是害怕疼痛，而是害怕未來不再屬於自己，害怕會被禁錮或是有某人綁著他到某的長遠的未來，這比身體還要疼痛不堪。

在這一刻Neal希望當初沒有人來救自己。躺在地下室的時候他已經放棄希望，他在醫院甦醒時希望的火苗又再度點燃，但這火苗再次撲滅對他來說太殘酷了。

但在Peter掐死這個小鬼以前（因為害他差點心臟病發），或是說出實情——他以後不再是CI的時候，護士走了進來。

Neal轉頭一展他的魅力而且試著調情，但她只是檢查他的主要器官。

Neal也許正在擔心他的未來，但他也有其他的困難——他討厭被碰觸，被檢查，大驚小怪的檢查。

「做的不錯，先生。我已經結婚了，很幸福，快要滿二十個年頭。而你需要休息。」

「請叫我Neal。」Neal擺出招牌笑容。

她微笑的同意，然後指指Peter。

「Burke探員，看你要遠離這位可憐的男孩讓他休息，還是讓我把你踢出這個房間。別想拿你的警徽，不然你就該待在走廊充當Neal的護衛！他的狀況還不能接受詢問。」

Peter想要抗議他沒有在質詢Neal，但是護理師擺出凶狠的臉色告訴他不准有意見。

Neal對Peter微笑然後悄聲說「可憐的男孩。」

「而你，Mr Ca--，Neal，下次我看到你的時候最好是在休息。」

「我真的睡夠多了。」Neal告訴她，但她只是冷笑。

「我賭一個月的薪水，直到下禮拜前你還是會一直昏昏欲睡，而你得順從你的身體的需求——覺得累的時候就睡覺，不想睡的時候請你休息，你可以看看電視，聽音樂，總之保持心情平靜。」她快步離開。

Neal決定回到剛剛的話題，忽視他的恐懼。

「所以我這CI的休假該怎麼算？」

「這個嘛，我們該談談未來的事。但你得向我保證不會太激動，如果她回來把我踢出去，El就會逼我睡沙發直到世紀末，而且我不敢想像June或是Moz會怎樣對付我。你可以發誓嗎？」

「我盡量，Peter，我真的得知道…」

「我了解，朋友…」

「天啊，Peter，別盧了！」

「OK，沒有監獄，沒有腳環，以前的事既往不究。我很高興你可以用一個自由公民的身份走出醫院，而且豁免過去的所有罪名，等Dr.Li同意你出院後立即生效。而你不准自己搞一張出院證明，我會做張書面合約簽上日期證明你完全自由，這樣比較保險。」

這瞬間Neal確定他毫無血色。

「可惡，Neal，我不該告訴你，我應該要等你狀況好點。深呼吸。」

「我很好…原本以為一定會是監獄或腳環…謝謝你。」Neal眼中有淚。

Peter側身坐在床緣輕拍他沒有受傷的腳。

「嗯，你該感謝比利時大使，不過現在別想這個了。等你的氣色沒那麼糟的時候我們再來談。」

「所以我該趕進度囉？」

「不准！如果你有什麼不舒服，我要你跟你附近的所有人說——任何疼痛，頭暈，任何問題，OK？」

「Peter，我不知道你以前的保護欲這麼重。」Neal想開點玩笑。

「根據你的狀況——沒錯。而且我要讓你見識見識。你現在就給我睡覺。」Neal沒有意見，他仍然很虛弱。他明白這是正常的生理反應，但他還是很不開心，這就像是身體背叛了他——自我主張的決定睡眠，疲倦，虛弱。

Peter幫他蓋好被子。

「Peter？」

「你需要什麼嗎？」

「雖然感覺有點蠢，但你可以告訴我一些關於紐約，你的案子，El，Satchmo…發生了些什麼，在這段時間，我被…」他說不下去。

「好。」Peter溫柔的笑了，開始說他決定回到紐約，搬回他的舊家，El新工作。Neal想要專心，但是聽著Peter沉穩的聲音講述每一個生活中的細節，睡意很快的襲捲過來。

Neal假寐了一回兒，他突然不安地翻動身體，哭喊出聲「住手！我做！別傷害他們！」

「Neal，張開眼睛，你很安全，我們都沒事。」Peter溫柔地看著盈滿恐懼的藍色大眼，他正瘋狂地尋找保護和安慰。

Neal花了些時間冷靜下來，相信他人在醫院裡。

護理師衝進來，Peter悄聲說是惡夢，她檢查了監控螢幕後靜靜地離開。醫院的工作人員知道他從地獄來回一遭，已經預料到會有壓力創傷。

Dr.Li告訴他們最後手段就是使用鎮定劑來改善，但她不想再給Neal更多不必要的藥物負擔。

「嘿，你想談談嗎？」

「我很好。」Neal不想說發生什麼。他們不斷用朋友的生命當作威脅，他只想快點忘了這一切。

June真是個善良的女士，房子大到沒有人會聽到她的慘叫。很遺憾他只能被丟進孤兒院——Theo是個乖孩子，但是他媽媽可不那麼走運了。El——噢，真是美麗的小姐，不是嗎？至於Peter，我們該問問他想失去他的妻子，還是進監獄坐一坐？Jones——你覺得他有家人會為他辦喪禮嗎?

Peter沒有催促他。他知道Neal總有一天要說出口，但也知道要促成這股動力並不容易。

Neal再次沉沉睡去，Peter守護在旁，只要察覺惡夢的跡象，他會輕聲安撫他。

像是某種魔法，Neal總是能回歸平靜度過漫漫長夜。

康復的路途還很遙遠，而且困難重重。


	5. Chapter 5

Neal在恢復意志的兩天後轉移到一般病房。他看過所有祝他早日康復的卡片，而且在他被綁架的期間那張最珍愛的照片也裝進相框放在小桌上。他知道朋友們想表達對他的關心，所以他每天都有很多訪客——Peter，El，June，Moz，Sara，Jones，Diana，還有一些沒那麼熟的朋友。Neal一直是受人喜愛的群眾焦點，但很少與人深交。他比較希望自己解決事情——即使是生病或是受傷，也寧願自己照顧自己。這麼多關心的眼光和溺愛的行為使他促狹不安，所有人都在咄咄逼人的說我可以幫你，你需要什麼，你在痛嗎？

而且，他的未來，他長久以來的夢想一夕成真。但他突然認知到現在才是困難的開始。折磨的經歷改變了他——即使不想承認。被綁架以前他對未來還抱著如夢似幻的想像，但現在他反常的悲觀。

平時他會認為這是個轉機，但他現在覺得只是障礙。

所以，當然，他認定現況要敲板定案還言之過早。他潛意志認為Peter還沒告訴他其他困難。只要中間有某個高官改變了心意，他最後還是會回到監獄，被奪回他原本該有的權利。

等釋放他的公文送達，他甚至不想去打開——因為看到的那一瞬間，他就有責任展開新生活，而這是沒有犯罪的新世界，純淨的新世界，和他先前的生活完全不同。這些煩惱不禁讓他思考自己的前世絕對過的無憂無慮，這世才要來還。

抱持著隨時可能破滅的希望很痛苦。全部這些——轉機，承諾更好的未來，使他心生畏懼。而Neal不會放任自己表現『恐懼』，所以他選擇築起一道牆，作為假象——但他可以確定每個人都可以看到破綻。

他擔心還沒準備好背負責任——他深深的害怕會搞砸這次機會，害怕他不能抵抗非法世界的誘惑。當然，他也想待在合法的世界，也許是因為這幾年他有很多機會合法的行騙，釋放他追求刺激的慾望。

也許Peter是對的，他的內心一直都住著彼得潘（至少心境上），一個五歲小孩和三十歲的大人交換了心靈。也許其他人也是對的，內心深處的他永遠都是追求一己之利的罪犯。

此生第一次他真誠的喜歡醫院，這裡的每件事都可以預料，也沒有機會選擇接下來要做什麼（現在即使是一點意料之外的小事也會嚇到他）。他們已經安排好一切——要吃什麼，做什麼，穿什麼。在醫院之外他總是得自己做出選擇——而現在他只要聳聳肩，或是開口說都可以就解決一切。

也許他正不顧一切的向大家證明他應該有第二個選擇——等他成熟一點，具有責任感成為守法公民。

每一個選擇操控他變好或變壞，自由或監獄。他很害怕走錯一步影響到他的判決。他腦中較理智的部分似乎被情感入侵了，而且恐懼的情緒壓過希望。而Neal討厭這樣——他應該要沉著，理智，冷靜的分析利益關係。

他知道如果放任他的情感做出決斷，只會更快或更慢造成嚴重的後果——就像當時衝動之下去找Kate或Flower。

和Hagen交換條件的那瞬間，他的人生被扯得支離破碎，當時他如果有一根指引的繩索，結果會完全不同。

他來到紐約，遇到Moz，成為罪犯，在監獄虛度光陰，又當上FBI顧問——每個選擇造就了下個結果，冥冥之中自有安排。

以自由人的方式活著——是全新而令他害怕的生活。Neal讓憂慮淹沒他，即使是每天的簡單地選擇也出現了許多困難。

當他要求Peter他想要吃些東西，Peter說「我可以帶義大利麵或是任何餐酒館可以買到的食物，不然中國菜也可以，你想要什麼？」他的回答總是「交給你吧，沒意見，吃什麼都可以。」Neal的理智告訴他比起中國菜他更想要義大利麵，這也不會替他找來任何麻煩，但他克制自己不要做出選擇。他沒有問自己想要什麼，甚至沒費心思考他應該想要什麼。

Neal的身體狀況漸漸進步，感覺力氣回復，但比他預期中還花了些時間。身上的管線一根一根拆掉。物理治療效果不錯（雖然很痛，而且很無聊），Neal很快地可以自己走路（在拐杖的幫助之下）。

Dr.Li為了獎勵Neal的努力，在聖誕節前十天放他回家。她仍然對Neal的心理狀況持保留態度，告知Peter她會給他們一份出院後的注意事項。

「Burke探員，身體的傷害已經照計畫復原當中，但他的心理狀況很難說，護理師和心理治療師告訴我他很配合，沒有抱怨。他遵守我們所有的要求，但除此之外沒有其他反應。他沒有行動的慾望。而且似乎很害怕我們問他想要什麼。他有時會被噩夢干擾。基本上食慾不錯，但是是在我們提醒和鼓勵之下才會吃飯。我會簽出院證明是因為也許安全熟悉的環境對他會更有幫助。給他一點空間，但隨時注意，他的心理創傷可能比想像中還要嚴重。」

Peter已經注意到Neal被動的態度，他不喜歡Neal沒有滿心期待他的出院。他太安靜，不是探員記憶裡的年輕人，那個總是無憂無慮，不放棄一絲機會和護士調情的情種…當Peter帶了豁免判決書，Neal花了兩天才簽好名還給他。他沒有問任何問題，甚至沒有閱讀裡面的條文。

憂鬱，PTSD…浮現在Peter的腦海，但Neal不想談論他的綁架案——不是Peter，不是June，不是El或Moz。他放棄和別人提起這件事——我沒瘋，他這樣告訴他們，然後轉移話題。

他需要做筆錄，而他也做了，但是陳述死氣沉沉，不帶感情。

我作畫，他們監視。我想逃走，他們抓到我，打傷我的腿。我想休息，他們用電擊槍逼我保持清醒。我吃他們給我的一點食物。  
等完成所有的畫，他們帶我到地下室，用鎖鍊綁住腳踝。我不記得細節，然後他們毆打我，用拳頭，木棍。他們踢我。我不知道過了多久——我失去意識，醒過來時就在醫院。除此之外我不記得其他事情。

Neal不想談到他的未來，也對Peter給他繼續在FBI工作的建議沒有反應。他告訴他們我會考慮，但從來沒有給過答案。

出院日當天，Peter用輪椅推著Neal離開醫院，用他的等在醫院外的車載他回家。

他們討論過怎樣的房間對Neal最好，他不想去住Burke家，所以June整理了一間一樓的房間給他，Neal可以自己行動而不會被樓梯影響。

Neal仍然需要定期物理治療，但即使是June也不能說服他吐露心聲，Neal堅持他很好，但是沒人相信他。他們表面上很欣慰——但大家都很擔心，Neal離『很好』還很遠，能想到的理由至只有一個——而最糟糕的是他們不知道是什麼造成了現在的情況。

當然，綁架和殘忍的毆打可能是原因之一，但被監禁的經歷似乎只是造成這情形的部份理由。

他曾經極度渴望自由，而且期待自由代表幸福，希望，可以抬頭挺胸的生活，Peter宣布Neal了他的夢想。這完全不合理——Neal沒有計畫，沒有談到他的未來。

白領犯罪部門決定在聖誕節前夕舉行一個小型派對，不只是要慶祝Neal重獲自由，也對脆弱而珍貴的生命致敬。而且聖誕節原本就是個好理由來相聚找樂子。

Neal仍然對有關聖誕節沒有興趣，他拒絕的所有聖誕大餐的邀請，Peter懷疑他也沒有買耶誕禮物給任何人。不是期待什麼值錢的禮物，而是他們知道Neal在乎的是他們的反應，他不想讓大家擔心他蒼白的臉色和消瘦的面頰。

比利時大使承諾他會出席辦公室派對——他想和Neal 見面，當面感謝他並詢問重新繪製不是Neal畫的另外兩幅畫，而且要談談向Neal購買根特祭壇畫複製品的意願。Peter覺得Neal不會同意——自從他在醫院恢復意志後他就沒有提筆畫過任何東西，這是『Neal』和『很好』不在同一個句子裡的最後證明。

Neal穿著他的經典西裝出席辦公室派對，臉上掛著招牌微笑。很遺憾這個微笑沒有反映在他眼裡。

派對話題圍繞在聖誕假期計畫，聖誕禮物，大餐，還有一些別的。Neal只有附和點頭，幾乎沒碰點心。

最後大使示意想要Neal和Peter和他私底下談談。他們一起走進Peter的辦公室，站在窗前欣賞紐約的夜色。Neal仍然得用拐杖支撐自己。

「Mr Caffrey，很高興你看起來好多了。很冒昧的想問您是否有可能繪製另外兩幅畫作？不需要現在就回答，但請您考慮一下。我真摯的希望你同意，而這將成為你偽造生涯的代表作。」大使試圖讓氣氛輕鬆一點。通常Neal會笑出來然後心思敏捷的回敬他。但是這種話似乎加深了他的畏懼，證明他還沒接受轉變。

Neal自我解讀大使話中的含意，完全背離真正的原意。因為你是永遠的罪犯，罪犯不會改變，掌握時間享受自由，因為這不會持續太久，你很快就會回到監獄。幾句話突然衝進Neal的腦海，他的身體在開口回應前背叛了他，膝蓋突然不能繼續支撐重量。幸好Peter眼明手快的在跌落在地以前抓住了他的手臂。

「好險，夥伴，你先坐下。」大使和Peter交換了擔心的眼神。

幾秒後Neal在Peter辦公室的椅子上坐好，他垂下頭放鬆領帶，用手背擦過汗濕的額頭。

以防萬一，Peter還是呼叫了FBI內部醫護人員來檢查Neal，然後在Neal抗議以前示意他閉嘴。

「很抱歉。我很好，讓我休息一下然後喝點水就行了。」Neal想說服他們。

「Burke探員，麻煩你去拿杯水，我和Neal在這裡等你。」Peter點頭後離開了辦公室，他不想吸引大家注意使Neal更尷尬，所以盡量若無其事的走出門。

他在外面找到Diana「Neal不太舒服，他在我的辦公室。我已經叫了醫療人員，麻煩你盡快把他們帶進來，而且不要讓其他人知道。」

「了解，Boss。Neal還好嗎？發生什麼事？」

「我不確定，他的雙腳不聽使喚。可惡，我應該帶他去跟其他人聊聊天——我想不只是因為他身體的傷害。讓我們祈禱事情沒有很嚴重，而且不會再去一次急診室。Dr.Li會把我掐死。」

當Peter正在倒水（還有一杯果汁以及其他點心——他懷疑Neal吃的那點東西真的能飽）。

大使想對Neal道歉。

「Mr. Caffrey，如果因為我的發言而讓你不愉快，我很抱歉。我會說『偽造生涯的代表作』只是無聊的玩笑，請千萬不要當真。」

「沒關係。」Neal回應。他閉上雙眼，想讓他的呼吸平穩下來。

「不，有關係。」

「但您說的沒錯，我是罪犯，永遠都是。可能很快就會浪費您給我的機會，但至少在那之前我可以完成全部的畫。等腳傷好一點我會盡快開始。如果您希望快點拿到，我會再想想辦法。」

「孩子，不用。這件事對你而言有重大的意義，我不是指藝術方面——即使是最珍貴的畫作，也不值得造成你的痛苦或困擾。你比這世界上所有的畫作和藝術品都更有價值。你在痛苦之下拚搏求生，賭上性命和人生逮捕他們。我知道有許多人用歧視的眼光看待你——但我更擔心你懷疑你自己。」

「罪犯永遠是罪犯。」

「永遠不要這樣想。所謂的好人有時也會犯下難以置信的罪行，而壞人也會付出生命去保護他的愛人。罪人和聖人之間僅有一線之隔，身為凡夫俗子的我們很難審判人性。生命給我們很多考驗，逼迫我們選擇，玩弄我們，在我們迷失時帶來壞運，在失去信念時帶來希望。我們永遠不能知道在最後的最後會變成怎樣的人。不用恐懼還沒發生的時間，未來在發生以前永遠不能下定論。」

Neal沒有回答，但這些話語已經在他心裡滋長。

「你是幸運的孩子，有許多人真正關心你，別拒絕他們的好意，讓他們幫助你，陪伴你。可以和他們談談你的煩惱和疑惑，我相信他們都樂於傾聽。」比利時大使溫柔的微笑。

Neal發覺他的眼眶發熱，但他不想要在不熟悉的人眼前，還有外面滿屋子的探員前顯露真實的情緒。所以他只是低聲回答「謝謝。」

「孩子，沒什麼需要感謝的。請你保重，你是天賦異稟的年輕人，如果你願意，也許我們可以共進晚餐聊聊歐洲藝術。別想太多關於根特祭壇畫的事，好嗎？」大使拍拍Neal的肩膀，Peter回來時點頭示意他先離開了。

「Neal，醫療人員在路上，這杯水給你。今天你有吃東西嗎？我不會罵你，我保證。但你幾乎沒有碰派對上的點心。」

「有吃一點，我真的不餓。」

「好吧，不然喝一點果汁？」Neal試著喝了一口。醫療人員很快地抵達，感謝老天他們穿著普通的衣服，以至於不會引起其他人注意。Peter很快解釋了一下狀況。在一些詢問和檢查之後，他們囑咐Neal多攝取水分和補充熱量。

「先生，我想沒有緊急危害需要去醫院。請多喝些水和吃些東西，如果仍然不舒服，就回家好好休息。若沒有好轉請立刻去醫院尋求專業的檢查和治療。」

Neal很感激他不用再去醫院，至少現在不用。他聽話的吃了幾塊餅乾，喝完他的果汁。覺得好了一點。

比利時大使的話語仍然迴盪在他的腦海中，而Neal知道那位老先生是對的——他的朋友都樂意幫助他，前提是他得要接受他們的援手。

開車回家的路上很沉默， Peter攙扶他回到房間時，Neal說話了，但是語速快到Peter一時之間無法反應

「Peter可以再待一下子嗎拜託」

「怎麼了？你在痛嗎？需要叫醫生嗎？還是需要什麼？」Peter過度保護讓Neal笑了出來，真心又毫無顧忌地笑了，但不消幾分鐘，他的笑聲漸漸哽咽，然後開始哭泣。

Peter不擅長安慰一個哭泣的孩子，所以只是緊緊的抱著他，讓眼淚恣意流下。探員終於放下了擔子——自從營救Neal以來，這是他第一次這麼激烈的表達他的情緒。這過程並不美好，但是必須發生。

年輕人過了一回兒才重拾冷靜。

「抱歉。」他低聲說，聲線微微發抖，一部分是因為他已經筋疲力竭。

「沒有什麼需要道歉的。讓我帶你回床上休息。」

「Peter，你覺得我可以…如果你願意…你知道，和你一起吃聖誕晚餐…」Peter還在試圖隱藏他嘴角的笑意。

「當然可以，你還可以邀請Moz一起來，El會煮可以餵飽一支軍隊的大餐。」

「謝謝…而且…嗯…你明天很忙嗎？」

「我可以控制自己不忙。」探員回答。

Neal小小的笑了，他想買些東西然後去墓園——去跟Hughes致意，也許再去看看Kate。

Peter替Neal蓋實棉被，約好明天早上十點會來接他，一起去遲來的聖誕節採買。

等他離開房間，探員和June交談。

「我不知道比利時大使和Neal說了什麼，但似乎打動了他。我一直努力讓Neal可以接受我們的幫助，現在他終於願意敞開心房，也許過一兩天以後妳可以跟他提之前說的心理治療師。」

「有你真好，Peter。他的聖誕節計畫呢？」

「讓我們感謝聖誕奇蹟——他明天要跟我去買禮物。」

June欣慰地笑了。

過了一天，Peter和Neal都累壞了，但是他們倆都心滿意足。

Neal買了禮物給所有他珍惜的朋友——趁Peter不注意時也買了他的。

他們吃過午餐後一起拜訪了Hughes和Kate的墓園。Neal仍然不多話，但是比起七天前已經更像原本的他。

他們傍晚時回到June的家，Neal耗盡力氣跌坐在沙發上，抱著他買給Theo的大泰迪熊，幾乎立刻睡著。

Peter看著他，不能阻止自己微笑，在這迷人的一刻，Neal卸下所有的重擔，和絨毛玩偶一起進入夢鄉。Peter忍不住偷拍了張照片轉發給Dr.Li，內容寫著：我想我們克服了困境，他會漸漸變好。而她回應：讓我們繼續努力吧。另外讓他姿勢舒服一點，他應該不需要脖子扭傷。

「Neal，你得到床上去，這是正式醫囑。」Neal咕噥幾聲，把泰迪熊抱得更緊。

探員希望Theo不會介意（雖然Neal應該不會流口水在上面）。Peter決定在回家的路上繞去商店再買一隻——只是以防萬一。

他脫掉Neal的鞋子，幫他蓋上毛毯，不自覺的笑了。希望他們真的跨過了障礙。Neal開口聊天，嶄露笑顏，開開玩笑，隨時搞出一點小把戲（和麻煩），是Neal給他們最棒的聖誕節禮物。

 

END


End file.
